This disclosure relates to processing data for imaging for various industries and, in particular, relates to using Joint Point-Spread Functions. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the disclosure relates to interferometry-based data redatuming and/or depth imaging in seismic surveying.
Imaging technologies are used in many industries to study the structures or properties of a particular object. A source may generate a wave which propagates through a media and is disturbed by the object. A receiver may measure the disturbed wavefield by capturing some energy from the wave. From measurements made at the receiver and the source, it may be possible to obtain an image of the object or derive certain information about the properties of the object. The wave may be any kind of physical wave, such as electromagnetic (e.g. radio wave, X-ray or the like), or mechanical (e.g. ultrasound, acoustic, elastic or the like). The measurements made at the receiver may contain limitations and/or other disturbances (noises) not related to the source. In general, it may be desirable to remove noise and avoid limitations associated with receivers. As such, the measurements made by a receiver may be processed before the measurements are used to produce images of the object.
Imaging technologies may be used in natural resource exploration, remote sensor, monitoring or surveillance, nondestructive testing, biological or medical diagnosis or treatment etc. In imaging technologies, it may be desirable to remediate data acquisition limitations and improve qualities of data and resulting images.